


i was a jester

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [12]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Baltar/Six - WWII Germany."  5 sentences AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was a jester

He stretches out on his creaky, unyielding cot and stares up at the canvas tent. With a clink, the lighter produces a flame and the dry tobacco easily catches the spark, crackling in the cold air as he puts the cigarette to his lips and inhales slowly.

“Those will kill you,” an unexpected, smooth female voice jerks him out of his reverie. She smiles at him as if she has a secret, all blonde hair and legs and a skimpy red dress, and she sways over to him, sitting down on the edge of his cot.

He knows she’s all in his head and that the only other occupant of the tent is a snoring gunnery sergeant, but with bombs exploding and tanks thundering not a kilometer away, she feels like the only sane thing in his world.


End file.
